


Pushing papers

by Yuliares



Category: Animal Crossing New Leaf, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Gen, Light Dom/sub, Ownership, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliares/pseuds/Yuliares
Summary: Isabelle reflects on her feelings of possessiveness for town she lives in... and her own secret desire to maybe find someone special, who is willing to be just as possessive about her?





	Pushing papers

It was dark by the time Isabelle escaped the office, locking the door of the town hall securely behind her. The night air was cool and crisp, and a full moon hung delicately in the sky, illuminating her beautiful town in hues of blue and white. Isabelle stared up at it for as long as she could, the desire to howl steadily building in her throat, tearing her gaze away only moments before being overcome. She clutched the stack of papers to her chest, panting slightly. She didn’t want to wake her residents.

She knew it wasn’t right to think of the town as _hers_ , but she did. She loved it with the same sort of fierce pride she imagined a mother felt watching her first litter of pups wag their tails. And why shouldn’t she? She had played a paw in making it what it was today, and continued to guide it towards what it could be.

It _wasn’t_ hers, of course. When she worked under Tortimer, the place had been just one more nameless stop along the railroad. The new Mayor was the one who _named_ it, had brought it to life. The Mayor was the one who had pulled the weeds, laid down the paths (at a rate that quite frankly seemed impossible for a single individual), and planted the long rows of exotic fruit trees. The Mayor was the one who had single-handedly contributed the museum’s exhibits, brought upgrades to Main Street, provided the funds to build public works.

Isabelle couldn’t have done any of those things. She was just the secretary.

But deep down, it _felt_ like hers. _She_ was the one who welcomed new residents, handed out the building permits, arranged all the festivals and celebrations. She set the sales tax, paid the bills, notarized the forms. She was the one out polling residents for feedback, and she alone drafted every mayoral proposal and initiative.

Initiatives, like the ones in the heavy stack of papers she was carrying. It was still a rough draft, but if she worked on it tonight she could have it done by tomorrow - and if she was lucky, the Mayor would stop by the office and she could bring it up.

So she turned towards the train tracks and trotted towards home.

“Hoo hoo!” cried Blathers, ruffling his feathers as she entered the museum doors. “So late! I daresay you work too hard, my dear.”

Isabelle smiled. She liked Blathers quite a lot. Like her, he was excited by all the changes the new Mayor had brought. Particularly the dinosaur bones, about which he was prone to gush enthusiastically and at great length.

“Good evening, Blathers,” she replied. “Any new contributions today?”

“Yes!” he said, then sighed. “Yes, one new one.”

“Another bug?” she asked sympathetically, and he nodded glumly.

“But you know!” he cried, rallying with effort. “This means the butterfly collection is almost complete! Just a few more exotic specimens left to go, wot! Did you know, this could be the first country library ever to have such a comprehensive Lepidoptera collection?”

“That would be quite a thing,” Isabelle agreed.

“Quite! But off you go now, my dear, those papers look heavy,” and he flapped his wings at her.

Isabelle laughed. “I’m going, I’m going!” she said, calling back “Have a nice night!” as she reached the stairs.

“Go to bed, hoo!”

Tempting, but she had work to do.

The second floor was quiet but for the ticking of a large grandfather clock, and she was happy to finally be home. The first door on the right looked just like any other staff-only door, but was actually a little studio apartment. It was part of her compensation package - the next door down was where Blather’s slept. As far as she could tell, he was an excellent neighbor. Keeping opposite hours made it nearly impossible to ruffle each other’s feathers.

Her arms were getting tired, but she was sure she could just grab her key without - _oh, nonono!_ Isabelle quickly slapped her paw on top of the stack, just barely preventing half the stack from sliding free. Okay. Better just… put it on the ground, then. Carefully. Isabelle sighed. That was her, clumsy miss secretary. She pulled the key from her pocket, unlocked the door, and flipped on the lights before bending down to regather the papers.

Her apartment was neat and uncluttered - it was easy to keep a place clean when you didn’t spend much time in it. All the same, she liked it.

A table, with two chairs on either side, and a bench. She really didn’t need that much seating. A vase of sunflowers, a gift from Leif for her help with Weeding Day. _Such_ a sweet sloth. A tiny kitchenette, a dresser for her clothes. Her desk, upon which she deposited her fresh stack of papers. The bathroom, with an _actual bathtub_ , a nice square one that you could fill with bubbles and luxuriate in. She loved that bathtub.

And in the center of the room, her bed, large enough for two, but always filled with just one.

She sighed, and went to fill the kettle. A bit of tea and some biscuits would get her through a few more hours of work, and then she could go to bed, alone.

She had no one to blame but herself. She wasn’t even trying to look, putting most of her time towards her work at Town Hall. There was just so much going on. Maybe when things died down, she would start going out, maybe go to some singles activity clubs.

She had given this a lot of thought, and she knew what she wanted in a partner. Which was… a problem. Perfect life-partners didn’t exist - relationships had to be developed, grown together over time, compromises made. So she tried to keep her expectations in check.

She just wanted… the weight of a hand on her head, and to be told she was a _good dog_. She knew she was, but she still wanted to hear someone say it. Someone special. Someone she could serve as loyally as Hachiko, who would make _her_ feel special. She wanted someone she could take care of with single-minded devotion, to be loved and _owned_ in return. Maybe… maybe even a collar, for when it was just the two of them.

Just the thought was… scandalous.

She would die of mortification if anyone found out.

Finding someone nice enough to date was already like going fishing for a Coelacanth. There were a _lot_ of other fish in the sea, and she wanted a Coelacanth who shared her particular set of perverted desires.

And she was fishing with a busted up pole anyways - she wasn’t exactly a catch, herself. She wasn’t particularly charismatic, just… nice. She had no talents for things like dancing or singing. No hobbies to bond over. She didn’t have a degree, so there was no high-paying position in her future. After graduating from high school, Isabelle went straight into the workforce like she knew she was supposed to. Her father told her _the greatest virtue was in those who work hard_ , and she believed it. Her brother Digby had gone to college, but she wasn’t jealous. He was the smart one, and the biggest of the boys. Like the saying goes, _Not every pup of the litter can get sent to obedience training_.

 _Obedience_ , Isabelle thought, and shivered a little. She wanted to explore the meaning of that word. She wanted to be taught to fetch, and heel. She wanted to be ordered around, to have her limits tested. She wanted to roll on her tummy and _beg_.

So much for keeping her expectations in check.

The kettle began to sputter, so she flung aside her silly, smutty thoughts. Tea. Biscuits. Work.

It was just past 1am when she finally set her pen down. That was enough for tonight. She needed to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for anyone who might stop into the Town Hall.

She changed into her pajamas and padded over to the bathroom mirror. She wasn’t bad looking. Not exactly a Lassie, but her ears were nice and fluffy, and she had a perky wet nose. She kept her fur soft and her paws neatly trimmed. _A little plump_ , she thought, smoothing a paw over her thighs, but that was to be expected for someone who only ate convenience food. She should probably start running again - she still had her running shorts from when she was on the track and field team. Tomorrow morning, before the Town Hall opened. She would set her alarm an hour early.

She patted her own head gently. _You are a good girl,_ she mouthed to her reflection in the mirror, before reaching for her tooth brush. It wasn’t the same as in her daydreams, but until she found her Forever Home owner, she would be her own master.

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

Isabelle looked at the D/s dating profile on her laptop, and huffed determinedly. If she wanted her dreams to come true, she had to at least give it a chance.

>  Username: Canela
> 
> Inexperienced f closet sub, seeking experienced dom willing to show me the ropes|

Wait, no. “The ropes” bit might be taken literally.

> willing to be a patient teacher.|

She reread it, cocking her head, then added,

>  No restraints.|

Just to be sure. Okay. She had a profile pic of her paws in front of her, begging. No face, of course. She’d done a little color correction to make her fur darker - she was sure Harriet could hook her up with some temporary dye, if she ever went out meeting anyone in person. She’d filled out the frankly exhaustive list of “play” she was interested in, which was a bit terrifying. Just the roleplay and domestic servitude, thanks.

 _Maybe I’m more vanilla than I thought,_ but then again, she was on a fetish dating site, so probably not.

Her paw hovered over the “Post Profile” button. _Do it,_ she told herself fiercely, and clicked the button.

> Congratulations! You’ve just joined a huge online community where you can meet and find like-minded individuals anonymously and as part of a supportive community! Feel free to browse the profiles of other members, and check your inbox for messages from others!

Isabelle put on her running shorts and fled.

~

When she got back, sweaty but pleased with herself, she forced herself to take a nice bath before rushing to check her laptop. _These things take time_ , she told herself. _There won’t be any messages._

But after she’d toweled off and set the kettle on, she was pleasantly surprised to find she _did_ have three messages. Three! Already!

>  xxxx, i will xxxx your virgin xxxx all nite until you xxx like the xxxxx you are hit me up i know u want my XL xxxx

 Aaaand delete.

> Wow, you are so beautiful. And I’m not just saying that, I’m an honest guy. I’m sure you would never go for me though, obviously your way beyond gorgeous. I’m just a nice guy I only wish to gaze into your eyes. If you want a man who will treat you like the goddess you are, let me know. 

Isabelle cringed. Balto preserve her, no. Delete. Only one message left. Three times is the charm, right?

Oh.

Oh, wow, that was - a VERY enhanced photo - DELETE OH SWEET YELLER.

Isabelle looked at her empty inbox for a moment, and then gently closed the laptop.

Maybe that was enough internet for today.


End file.
